Ancient Disruptor
A heavy melee unit, the Ancient Disrupter stands out for the ability to immediately drain energy of a Warframe, simultaneously making the player's HUD temporarily suffer from noise and distortion, as if the Warframe's systems have been scrambled, while dealing moderate Magnetic damage. Players will be unable to earn energy from energy orbs during the scramble effect. They are light blue and green in colour, with bright red tentacles where one would presume a mouth is. Keep an eye out for the distinctive red glow. Tips *It is recommended to take these Ancients out from afar. Anything that deals Slashing or Heat damage will be effective, Blast to a lesser extent. Ancients take less damage from Impact, Puncture, Shock, and Toxic damage. Close range and melee combat is not recommended, but if you must, attempt to attack from the side or back. *Like all Ancients, the Disrupter will knock down players with both their charging attack and by striking with their smaller arm. They will usually follow up with their disrupting attack. Remember that the longer arm is the only one that can disrupt you, and keep your distance. *When afflicted, it is recommended to attempt to roll away or do a jump attack with your melee weapon (if it stuns or knocks down enemies) when in the presence of other Infestation, as the scrambling effects can cause confusion with consulting the HUD for current ammunition, Shields and Health. *While Rhino's Iron skin is active, you are immune to both the knockdown and the energy drain. The same applies for Trinity's Link and Blessing. *Blocking with a melee weapon can block its attacks and energy drains (but is unreliable as it sometimes fails). *While using Shade, if an Ancient charges you and you cloak, it is advised to move away from where you last were as the Ancient will sometimes reach you and attack you regardless of the fact you have been hidden for moments before it attacked. *An easy way to counter the Disrupter's charge attack and power drain is to jump kick straight at the ancient. This will knock down the Disrupter and prevent you from getting disrupted. *The Sentinel will still activate its Guardian mod when equipped, but while its master is disrupted, the said mod will have no effect. *In Defense, Mobile Defense, and Survival missions, where many enemies are slain is a short period of time, players should be able to find enough energy orbs to refill what energy was lost. Be sure to not immediately start grabbing them though, as the orbs will be consumed, but as long as your screen is distorted, they will not provide any energy. Be especially careful when using Carrier Sentinel with the Vacuum precept equipped, since it will still pick up energy orbs at a greater range, which will go to waste while disrupted. *After the change in model and appearance in update 9, their lower legs are very hard to hit, as bullets will usually miss or go through the legs without dealing damage. Try to aim between the middle of the legs and their "waist" as most bullets will hit this area. (Unsure if still relevant post U11) Notes *Prior to Update 9, the Ancients appear to be oversized Runners and Leapers. Ancient Disrupters in particular were bright red. Bugs *Stealth attacking them causes them to shrink. *Reviving yourself after getting killed by a disrupter causes your screen to stay disrupted. **Getting disrupted again will fix the screen when the effect expires. Trivia *Ancient Disrupters used to have the ability of draining shields completely along with the ability to drain energy with their long attack. This was reduced to Magnetic damage as of Update 11. *The Ancient Disrupter is also capable of scrambling the title and the description of a recently collected mod. Though this is not permanent. Media Ancient Disruptor 9.3.png 2013-07-12_00025.jpg|Ancient Disrupter model as of U9 AncientDU9.jpg Infested_Ancient_Disruptor.jpg|Ancient Disrupter prior to U9. ancientdisruptorcodex.png|Ancient Disrupter Codex Category:Enemies Category:Infested